Move On
by Bucin is fun
Summary: [Collab with Amore.ai] / Hanya kisah singkat tentang tips move on ala si copycat Kiseki no Sedai, a.k.a Kise Ryouta, untuk Sakura Haruno/ "Sakucchi, rasa mejanya enak ya sampai digigiti begitu?"/ RnR?/ KiseSaku/ Drabble ABSURD LEVEL AKUT!/ #Savana


_Standard disclaimer applied._

 **MOVE ON**

[ In collab with **Amore.ai** ]

Hanya kisah singkat tentang tips move on ala si copycat Kiseki no Sedai, a.k.a Kise Ryouta, untuk Sakura Haruno/ "Sakucchi, rasa mejanya enak ya sampai digigiti begitu-ssu?"/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

Malam baru saja dimulai, jam dinding berdentang keras sebanyak tujuh kali. Dan di salah satu bagian taman Rumah Sakit Teikou, terlihat seorang gadis gulali yang tengah menangis sambil menggigiti meja taman.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan netra hazel keemasan yang tengah berjalan mendekati Sang gadis gulali yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Eh? Sakuracchi sedang apa? Rasa mejanya enak ya sampai digigiti begitu-ssu?" Tanya Kise Ryouta dengan innocent sesampainya ia di hadapan Sakura, entah karena ia memang polos atau karena tingkat keerroran otaknya sudah mencapai level idiot, setara dengan Ahomine Daiki dan Bakagami Taiga.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ditatapnya pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu belakangan, Kise Ryouta namanya, ia mengenal Sang copycat dari sepupunya, Momoi Satsuki, saat ia baru saja pindah ke Tokyo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sekrup kepalamu lepas ya Kise?"

"Hidoi-ssu, habis Sakuracchi terlihat bernafsu sekali menggigitinya-ssu," ucap Kise dengan ekspresi merajuknya.

"Serah kau lah Kise, mau apa?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya, ia sedang malas bertele-tele.

"Ah, ini disuruh Momocchi mengantarkan ini untuk Sakuracchi-ssu," jawab Kise.

"Oh, terimakasih," balas Sakura mengambil barang titipan Momoi, lalu kembali melamun dan menggalau ria.

"Sakuracchi kenapa sih? Cerita saja-ssu."

"Hmm, aku sedang patah hati, ingin move on tapi tak bisa," curhat Sakura.

"Kami-sama! Sakuracchi putus dengan Midorimacchi? Bagaimana bisa-ssu?!" Pekik Kise tak percaya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa senang yang menggeluti hati Kise Ryouta sekarang, karena selama ini, diam-diam ia menyukai Sakura, sejak pertama mereka berkenalan, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, mengingat sepupu Momoi Satsuki tersebut sudah menjadi kekasih dari salah satu sahabatnya, pemuda megane tsundere, Midorima Shintarou.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lelah, lalu mulai bercerita.

 ** _Flashback ON_**

"Tapi kenapa Shintarou-kun?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti pada pemuda beiris zamrud khatulistiwa yang sama dengan dirinya, pemuda yang baru saja memutuskannya.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kita tak cocok -nodayou," jawab pemuda itu, a.k.a Midorima Shintarou.

"Apa maksudmu? Selama ini kita masih baik-baik saja," balas Sakura yang masih saja tak mengerti.

"Kita tidak cocok, mengertilah -nodayou," ucap Midorima bersikeras.

"Apanya yang tidak cocok Shintarou-kun? Katakan padaku, aku akan berusaha merubahnya," balas Sakura yang lagi-lagi masih tak mengerti.

"Ini tidak bisa dirubah -nanodayou!"

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU MAKSUD SIH?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah kepalang emosi dengan Midorima yang terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Oha-Asa bilang horoskop kita gak cocok, kau Aries, lucky item ku adalah Scorpio, hal itu tak bisa dirubah, kita harus berakhir," jawab Midorima dengan raut wajah kelewat serius.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa memasang raut datarnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melupakan sifat maniak Oha-Asa milik Midorima. Dan dengan begitu, berakhirlah sudah hubungan antara Midorima Shintarou dengan Haruno Sakura, alasannya karena perbedaan horoskop yang tak bisa diubah, sungguh tidak bermutu.

 ** _Flashback OFF_**

Kise manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Sakura, sebelum kemudian berujar, "Kalau begitu, mau kuberi tahu dua tips cepat untuk move on-ssu?"

"Apa?"

"Pertama kemarikan handphonemu-ssu," ujar Kise.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia bingung,tetapi ia tetap menyerahkan smartphone pinknya pada Sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai.

Kise tersenyum lebar menerima uluran telepon dari Sakura, dibukanya aplikasi galeri dan langsung di hapusnya satu folder bernamakan Shintarou.

"He- hei, apa-apan kau," ucap Sakura tak terima.

"Sakucchi mau move on kan? Ikuti saja saranku-ssu," balas Kise.

Sakura hanya terdiam memandangi handphone nya yang sedang dalam proses penghapusan, setelah proses tersebut selesai, Kise mengembalikan ponsel tersebut padanya.

Setelah memberikan kembali ponsel tersbut pada Sang pemilik, Kise berdiri dari duduknya, diulurkannya tangannya ke arah Sakura, lalu berujar, "Nah, tips move on yang kedua, ayo berkencan denganku-ssu, kita habiskan malam ini dengan kebahagiaan dan lupakan yang sudah berlalu-ssu."

"Eh? A- apa?" Tanya Sakura yang masih shock di tempat.

"Ayo, lupakan semuanya, dan mulai bersamaku-ssu," ucap Kise kembali, telapak tangannya masih tersodor ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Kise. Ia tidak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba, tapi satu hal yang kini ia tahu pasti, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyadari, selama dirinya bersama Kise Ryouta, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

 **END**

 **Sava** : Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan **KiseSaku** , hasil Xover KnB / Naruto. Tapi kali ini collab dengan adik saya yang paling unch **Amore.ai** , hehe. Mohon reviewnya jika berkenan, semoga fict absurd ini menghibur, XD.

 **Ai** : Sebenernya Ai mau ngebacot panjang kek biasanya, tapi sungkan, haha. Intinya makasih yang mau baca, mohon dukungannya jika berkenan.

 **ig** : **@Savana21_**


End file.
